Will this Work?
by xXPureMadnessXx
Summary: Madi is trying to find a way to get back at Break! So she is trying to find somthing that will annoy him!
1. Chapter 1

**Hahaha! Does Madi have a plan that could possibly annoy Break! ****  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**She was sick of it!She had finally reached your limit!She couldn't take it anymore!

She was sitting in her room thinking of how she could possibly annoy the fool!

and then it came to her!

"hehehe!"she laughed to herself and then went to bed excited for the next day!

~next day~

She had a few plans she was going to try and Madi decided to start with this plan! hehehe!

She went searching for an old squeaky chair all over the Rainsworth mansion and then she found it in an old dusty room!

"Sweet!" she said after finding out it was exactly what she was looking for.

She grabbed the chair and went to the dining room and found everyone already eating!

Everyone looked at her and then looked at the old chair.

"What are you doing with that Madi?" Break said with a lollipop in his mouth looking at her chair.

"I found it in an old room and decided that I liked it! Got a problem with that!"She said with a smirk.

"hmmm.." was all Break did.

she set the chair down at the end of the table. ( close enough for Break to hear and far enough for no oneelse to hear )

So she sat down and made the chair queak.

Break did nothing.

She queaked 3 more times.

Break looked around a little confused.

She queaked 4 more times.

"Do you guys hear that?" Break asked

"Hear what?" everyone responded.

"Nevermind.." then Break continued to eat another piece of cake.

she squeaked again.

Break looked at her for a sec and then went back to eating.

she did it a few more times.

Break then got up from the table and walked over to Madi. He grabbed her chair and broke it. Then Madi began to fall to the ground until Break grabbed her.

"That chair was so old it was going to break at any moment! So I did you a favor you should say thank you!" Break whispered into Madi's ear.

Madi backed away and Glared!

As If! YOU BROKE THE CHAIR WITH ME IN IT! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I SAY THANK YOU FOR THAT!

"So did I annoy him?" She thought. While watching Break leave the room.

"Oh, and Madi! Nice try!"

*pissed* "BREAK! GET BACK HERE!"

Madi yelled chasing after Break!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
****Hahaha! This is kind of bad, but I am going to enjoy making these! Hahaha! I wonder what Madi is going to do for round 2! RATE AND REVIEW! if you have any ideas for what could possibly annoy Break please tell me!^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! Will this work? ROUND 2****  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**Madi went back to the drawing board.  
_  
"Ok... this has got to work! Break and I were assigned to go investigate a harbor later today and my luck could never be better! hahahaha!"__  
_  
~later that day~

"Break what are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Things that look suspicious, Silly" Break said waving his hand at Madi.

"Well let's ask that suspicious looking guy over there." Madi points towards a guy fishing.

"He isn't suspicious at all... Well I guess we can ask him if he has seen anything."  
_  
"hehehe..."__  
_  
They both walk towards the man at the end of the dock and Break did the talking.

While Break was talking to the man Madi walked over to the edge of the dock and looked at the water.  
_  
"it looks so clean and blue" _*tap*

Madi turned around and saw Break tapping on her shoulder and saw that the other man had already left.

"Well you must really like looking at water Madi-chan"

"Huh? What are you talking about dork?"

"Haha! You were looking at the water for 15 min. now."

"What! That long! Well the water here sure is pretty.." *smiles and then looks at the crystal clear water again*

"Hmm?" *looks at the water and bends down to get a closer look*

*looks at Break and suddenly remembers her plan*  
_  
"Perfect!"__  
_  
Madi positioned herself while Break was still looking at the water.

"HA!" *pushes Break into the water*

"Huh! *Falls into water and starts flailing arms around* ICAN'T SWIM!"

~Gasp~ "Oh MY GOSH!HOLD ON BREAK I AM COMING!" *dives into water and grabbed Break*

*pokes Madi's cheek*"Just Kidding!"

"BREAK!"

"Hahahahaha!" *swims away*

"I AM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" *starts swimming after him* "GAHHHHHHH!"

~later at the Rainsworth mansion~

Everyone sees Break and Madi walk in.

"Hey how ar- *notices that they are wet*..."

*eye twitch* "Don't ask... Its a long story..."

"Awww Madi-chan is soooo angry!"

"Shut up idiot..."

"Hey don't be mad at me it was your fault Madi-chan!"

~sigh~ _"Why have all of my plans so far turn out wrong..."__  
_  
"Well better luck next time Madi-chan!"

"WHAT THE HECK! CAN YOU READ MINDS!"

"Nope... but I am a good guesser! Well I am going to go change now. You should too Madi-chan"

"Would you stop calling me that!"

"Oh would you rather me call you Madi-kun~"*runs away*

*pissed*"HECK NO YOU JERK! COME BACK HERE I WANT TO BEAT YOU UP!" *runs after him*  
_  
"Dang it... it always ends up like this..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
****Haha! I thought this was really funny! Haha! I hope you guys do two! Haha!**


End file.
